


【抹布薩(Flo薩)】辦公室Play（PWP）

by B_jin



Category: Mozart l'Opera Rock
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 08:21:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18339809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_jin/pseuds/B_jin





	【抹布薩(Flo薩)】辦公室Play（PWP）

　　Salieri被他的下屬們牢牢綁在辦公椅上，雙腿曲起捆在腰側。西裝褲早已被剪破丟進垃圾桶了，襯衫也被撕得破爛。早上精心挑選的酒紅領帶纏在黑髮男人的眼睛上，被眼淚和白濁暈濕。  
　　「嗚——咳！不、不要——」  
　　一雙粗糙的大手卡在他的犬齒兩側強行將下顎撐開。撲鼻而來都是作嘔的腥臭味，鼻腔被人埋進某個男性的恥毛中，吸允著對方的陰莖，Salieri哭著低聲求饒，卻只得到滿室笑聲。  
　　「嘴巴再張大點呀，老師，您這樣還不夠。」  
　　又一根陰莖強行擠入口腔直達咽喉，Salieri想吐，但鼓脹的後穴傳來的震動警告著他最好別這麼做，不然只會受到更過分的懲罰。

　　「好乖，老師一教就會了。」  
　　有人彈了彈Salieri被纏滿膠帶、勃起卻無法宣洩的昂揚，後者被這下刺激得渾身發顫，穴口幾顆跳蛋和原子筆就這麼被擠出來。  
　　「阿、明明才剛誇獎完Salieri老師您的，真討厭。」  
　　震動的跳蛋被重新塞入體內，Salieri的呻吟受嘴裡的男根擠壓而變形，當那兩人前後射入他的嘴巴裡時，他還是吐了。

　　一隻手粗魯地緊緊扼住他的雙頰向內擠壓，Salieri被迫張著嘴，鼻水、唾液和精液混合著的穢物噴出，用髒了他的下屬的虎口。  
　　「噁心死了——」他的下屬在笑，把液體塞回他口中，用封箱膠帶纏住Salieri的嘴。「不可以用髒辦公室哦，老師。」

　　「我還沒玩過老師的嘴耶！」一旁有人不滿地抗議，Salieri感覺到辦公椅被人轉來轉去推行，有人自他的後穴中掏出被強行塞入的、他根本搞不清楚有什麼的東西。

　　「哪個混蛋把我的螢光筆塞進去的！用髒了啊！」  
　　穿著西裝的業務大聲抱怨，打開濕答答的螢光筆，在Salieri的大腿上塗鴉，簽上自己的名字。  
　　「嘿、簽到。」  
　　「借我筆，我也要。」  
　　「哈哈，我也簽一下好了。」

　　敏感的大腿內側被筆尖多次劃過，Salieri忍不住顫抖，口中鹹腥的液體順著咽喉流入腹部。他又哭了，只覺體內骯髒至極，卻又無能為力。

　　「別哭，老師，我們還沒正式打卡上班呢。」


End file.
